The present invention relates to a process for the production of gaseous nitrogen having several different purities, where medium purity is typically of the order of 1 ppm and at least one high purity, typically of the order of 1 ppb or 100 ppb, with a variable demand for these products.
Certain industries, such as the electronics industry, have needs which vary over time for gaseous nitrogen of several different purities, where a medium purity is typically 1 ppm and at least one high purity, typically 1 ppb, these purities being considered relative to the principal impurity, oxygen.